Blood Prison Chapter 1
Chapter 1:A Throw Into Time Ventus looked around at the surrounding trees.A large,black spider crawled down it.He shuddered and moved away from it.Vincent looked behind him and flicked his wand.The spider then was gone. "Afraid of spiders,are we?"Vincent asked. "A little."Ventus replied,drawing the basilisk wand.They continued to walk through the forest.Water dripped form the leaves.Birds flew and chirpped.Insects crawled everywhere. "So when exactly do we get outta here,Ventus?"Vincent asked,dragging his feet.Ventus stopped walking and stared ahead.He looked around and began to raise his wand.Vincent heard a shuffling sound in the bushes.He too drew his wand.They heard the shuffling sound again.It multiplied.It soon became all around them.They both then took off running.The looked behind them and saw a black trail of smoke following them. "Stupefy!!"Vincent casted.The New Death Eater flew and hit a tree.Suddenly the dark of the forest was turned into the light of the open fields.They both stopped and stared at the open fields.A green light then wizzed by Ventus' head.They both turned around and quickly moved out of the way of the lights.Ventus flicked his wand,shooting a blue light.A New Death Eater blocked it and fired a red light.Ventus blocked and Vincent shot a yellow light.Suddenly a full out battle was in place.Ventus and Vincent were becoming confused from the flashes and bangs happpening in front of them. "Stupefy!!" "Expulso!!"The New Death Eaters were able to deflect and block every spell they fired.No matter what they did or what spell they casted,they couldn't beat them. "Puniceus!!"The spell hit a New Death Eater and flew them back,hitting another.They continued to duel.It was now 12 New Death Eaters against Ventus and Vincent.They continued to fire and block spells.Ventus then saw his necklace fall.He reached down to grab it.Just as e stood up,he was now right between Vincent and a New Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra!!!" "Puniceus!!!" The two spells were fired.Ventus went to run from them but realized he was too late.The two spells collided with Ventus right between them.Vincent's eyes widened.He purple beam and the green beam were beginning to cave in and circle around Ventus. "Ventus!!..."Vincent yelled,struggling to clash spells with the New Death Eater.He then looked and saw a black hole.Ventus was then suddenly sucked into it. "Ventus!!!"Vincent yelled.Suddenly the hole closed and let out a powerful,violent explosion.Vincent was thrown far from the field.All the remaining New Death Eaters were knocked unconcious.Vincent shook his head and stood up.He looked around and saw no trace of Ventus. "Vetus!!!.....Ventus!!!"He called.He then noticed a silver bag and a jet-black wand laying on he ground.He walked over to them.A New Death Eater began to wake up.Vincent aimed his wand. "Avada Kedavra." A green bolt hit the New Death Eater and he fell to the ground,dead.Vincent picked up the bag and wand.He stared at them for the longest time. "Where are you,Ventus?"He said to himself. Ventus then appeared in an ally.He coughed and recovered to stand.He looked around.He was in a town that was on the brink of destruction.Black smoke filled the sky.People were laying dead on the ground.Flashes and bangs and screams were the only sounds that filled the air.Suddenly the sounds stopped.A bright red light was shot into the sky.It flashed brightly and then vanished. "Woah."Ventus said to himself.Suddenly there was a splash behind him.Before he could react,wizards were all around him,their wands pointed at him.He went to reach into his bag and then found out it wasn't there.He gulped hard.A wizard then walked up. "Well well well...Ventus Hollow,alone and disarmed.Finally."The wizard said.Ventus stared at him curiously.The wizard had a large grin on his face.Ventus went to speak.Suddenly,he felt a large,sharp pain hit the back of his head.He then fell to the floor.